Sweet Torture
by Miss P
Summary: Just imagine the mixture of a cold night, an empty warehouse and drugs… MPJR


**Sweet Torture.**

_By Miss P._

_Summary: Just imagine the mixture of a cold night, an empty warehouse and drugs…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pretender characters in this story, and I'm not getting paid for writing it! _

_Need to know (For those who have read Scared and Alone): This is an explanation of what exactly happened the night Jarod and Miss Parker created their baby-girl. So, that means this fic takes place before 'Scared and Alone' about three weeks before Miss Parker got raped and Jarod got caught by the Centre._

_Keywords: MPJR. _

_Rating: M-MA_

**_Miss Parker's POV._**

When I arrived to the warehouse, it was dark and raining heavily. If it hadn't been for the lightning's, I wouldn't have found the door. As I managed to get it open, the wind suddenly got hold of it. It flew open, hitting the wall hard. Startled, I rushed inside. I felt my legs hit something lying on the floor. Before I had a chance to react, I fell over it, landing on my stomach. My screams echoed through the silent building. I cursed out loud, tying to get to my feet. Finally standing up, I looked around. It was almost dark; the only light came from a dim roof lamp. I shivered; this was absolutely not what I had planned. My clothes were absolutely dripping wet, and by now it was really cold. And I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't even here. Why the hell would he? This place wasn't anything else than spooky, covered with different containers and boxes. As I stood there, I suddenly heard the sound of footsteps. I quickly spun around, my gun drawn. I couldn't believe it. He was standing at the end of the so called corridor.  
Even through the darkness I could see him smirking. That bastard! I slowly began walking towards him, my movements slow and threatening. With my gun pointed at his chest, I stopped in front of him, giving him an annoyed glare. As I saw him look at my trembling body, I got even more annoyed. I did everything to stand still, but the coldness my wet clothes brought made it impossible.

"You should take those wet clothes off before you catch a cold." He said, reaching out to grab my gun. I screamed at him. I saw him startle back. Hell, even I got scared. The sound in here was really frightening, everything I said sounded a hundred times higher. I took a shaky breath. Get a grip! Just as I had calmed down a little. A loud thunderclap sounded. I jumped, almost dropping my gun. Hell! What was wrong with me?

Just as I was about to say something. I got a strange feeling of being watched. Slowly I turned my head. I didn't see anything, but the feeling was still there. I'd almost managed to convince myself that it was only my mind playing games on me, when I felt something hard hit my head. I let out a small scream, my legs gave way under me and I fell. I felt myself hitting the floor hard, a needle in my neck, than everything went black.

I slowly began regain consciousness. I opened my eyes, everything was black. After a while my eyes got used of the dark and I could distinguish the contours of a room. Slowly I got up in a sitting position. This was strange, where was I? As I gave the surroundings a closer look, the only thing that could be seen in the room was a chair in which a thick red blanket had been thrown. I gave it a confused look. What the hell was going on? I slowly let my hand touch my neck. I let out a small gasp as I happened to tough the sore spot. So it was true. I had been drugged! By now, I started to get genuinely scared. What was going to happen? I got up on my feet, walking around the room trying to find a way out. To my surprise the door wasn't even locked. Slowly I opened it and peeked out.

"Miss Parker…" I spun around by the sound of my name. I had totally forgotten about him. As I saw him sitting on the floor I got the strangest feeling. Stunned, I just stood there staring at him. I had never felt anything like this before. Of course, it would be a lie to say that I never wanted him. But now, the feeling was so strong I could hardly resist it. The look in his eyes told me he was feeling the same. Slowly I walked up to him, kneeling in front of him.

"Jarod… what's happening to us?" I whispered.

"I don't know."

Suddenly I realized I still had my wet clothes on. Without thinking I took off my coat, revealing my soaked white blouse. Jarod looked at me, amazed. Shit! Now I regretted not wearing my bra. I knew what he was thinking. But I didn't even feel uncomfortable. Hell! I should feel uncomfortable; I should blow his head off for giving me that look. Jarod slowly moved towards me. Warily he reached out to unbutton my blouse. I didn't do anything to stop him. My body was trembling as he touched me. I didn't know if it was because of the cold, or if it was his touch that was doing it to me.  
Jarod helped me to stand, and then in a slow movement he unzipped my leather-pants, letting them slide down my legs. He gently let his hands slide along my cold legs, slowly and without breaking the eye-contact he took hold of my panties and pulled them off me. I was stunned. I couldn't believe I let him do this. I saw Jarod eyeing my body. With a smile he let his hands travel upwards, caressing every part of my long slender legs. I let out an almost inaudible moan as he touched the inside of my thighs. I shivered, god… since when was the skin there so sensitive? Jarod let his hands rest on my hipbones. He gave me a warm look, I don't know why but I gave him a big, genuine smile in return.  
Suddenly he got up on his feet, grabbed the blanket and carefully began to dry me. Starting with my dripping hair, then moving downwards to my arms, breasts, back, stomach and…oh god, I closed my eyes. Feeling the soft material of the blanket slowly glide over my ass and the inside of my thighs, rubbing against my clit. It drove me crazy. I could barely control myself. Jarod smirked as he realized how I was reacting. Still holding the blanket against my body, he let one of his hands find its way under it, caressing me, flicking my clit with his finger. I could hardly breathe. I moaned, letting him know that I liked it. Even though I knew this was wrong, I wasn't in any state to stop him. I couldn't and I wouldn't.  
To be honest I loved what he was doing.

A while later Jarod put the blanket down on the floor in front of the window. I just stood there like an idiot, watching him. He returned to me and warily lifted me up. He carried me to the soft material and put me down. I watched him take off his clothes. He moved on top of me, placing a soft kiss on my stomach. His lips slowly travelled upwards. His hands slid along my sides, gently massaging me. I closed my eyes and let a low moan escape my throat. God, I've died and went to heaven! This felt so good; I couldn't believe it was really happening. He kissed my breasts; I let one of my hands run through his hair, down to his back. He took one of my nipples in his mouth, gently sucking and nibbling at it. I couldn't help but let out a small scream. I dug my fingernails into is neck, arching my back, pressing my breasts against his face. I wondered if he knew how arousing his touch was, I smiled to myself. He knew. He had to know! Slowly Jarod moved upwards, softly kissing my lips. He stopped, sat up and just watched me. I gave him a look that begged him to continue. Jarod smiled, letting his thumbs do small circles around my hard nipples. All the time he looked into my eyes. I returned his smile.  
Jarod bit by bit moved downwards, placing kisses on my skin. Slowly I spread my legs, letting him kiss the inside of my thighs, intentionally he missed the spot. He was in control and he knew it. He took pleasure in it. God, this is torture! Sweet torture, I was longing to feel him inside of me and he knew it. That bastard! Jarod seemed to read my mind. With a smirk, he slid his hand over my thigh closer and closer… I let out a loud gasp as the tip of his finger entered me. I almost blushed as I realized he must feel the moisture there. But god, I couldn't care less. I spread my legs even more, giving him full access.  
His fingers slid deeper into me, meanwhile he kissed my belly. Yes! This was wonderful, I've wanted this, him, my entire life… actually it was kind of ironic that someone had to drug us to make it happen. Suddenly Jarod stopped, he retracted his fingers. I gave him a pleading look.

"Don't…please…don't stop…" I begged.

Jarod smiled. I guess he was pleased with himself to finally have me where he wanted me. To hear me beg. God, I'm pathetic! But I can't help it. I've longed for this. For so long I've wondered how it would feel like.

"Are you sure?" I don't know why he asked it. I know he knew I wanted it as much as he did. Unable to speak I just nodded. I gave him a warm smile. Jarod kissed me, long and tenderly, our tongues played with each others. I felt his erection pressed against my thigh, making me even damper. Just as I knew I couldn't handle any more minutes of waiting, he moved on top of me, slowly and carefully sliding into me. I let out a breath I wasn't aware of holding. Inhaling sharply as he started to move. I wrapped my legs around him, showing him I wanted him deeper. Jarod smirked at my enthusiasm. I didn't care what he though. I just wanted to feel him… like Jarod had read my mind he started moving faster, thrusting into me harder and deeper than I ever thought was possible. I screamed with pleasure, digging my nails into his back. My body was moving with his, I wondered if this was the only time I wasn't fighting him. I have been with many men before, but no one had ever made me feel the way Jarod makes me feel. It's almost unbelievable.  
Jarod continued moving, every thrust made me moan and gasp loud. I knew I was close… My fingers clutched the blanket under me, digging my nails into it. My back arched away from the 'mattress' and slowly my moaning turned into a low constant scream tone. Yes! I came, screaming his name over and over again. God, this man was amazing; no one else had ever made me get an orgasm that strong. My eyes were closed, my breathing were uneven and panting. Hell, I could hardly breathe! I felt Jarod continue moving inside of me, this time more soft and gentle. Like he was giving me time to recover. At the same time he managed to place kisses on my lips, down my nape and to my breasts. He licked my nipples, gently nibbling. With a grin he bit down a little harder. I let out a loud scream. I knew what he was trying to do. And yes! It was working! A hard finger pressed against my clit and I felt myself come a second time! Not as strong as the last, but god… so wonderful. I couldn't believe how he was able to do this to me. It was incredible.  
Suddenly a though struck me, maybe it was time for me to return the 'favour'. He'd 'given' so much to me, but what did he get? Without warning, I rolled us over. I smiled down at him as I saw his surprised look. I leaned down, kissing him deeply. Then I got back into a sitting position, slowly moving my hips. I smiled as I saw the pleased look on Jarod's face. I began moving faster. Hell! I never realized I was able to move the way I did. Even though I wanted to see him, his beautiful face... I closed my eyes. I just couldn't help it.  
The feeling of being in control, to feel the hard length of him deep inside of me, god, that feeling was so amazing. I just couldn't get enough of it... of him! As I felt Jarod place his hands on my breasts I couldn't help but cry out loud. I opened my eyes to look down at him. He was smiling at me, grinning as he saw the way he drove me crazy. He was roughly pushing my breasts upwards, squeezing them hard; knowing that he made me more aroused than I ever thought was possible. As I saw the expression on his face, as I heard him groan and gasp my name. Hell! He was even saying my real name! But right now I couldn't care less. Knowing that he was close, I begun riding him even faster, up and down, crashing down hard, making both of us let out loud screams of pure pleasure. I don't know what it was that made it happen. Maybe the mixture of my movements and him arching his torso, making his erection thrust harder and deeper into me than ever before. He came, screaming my name and in some strange way he managed to put me over the edge a third time. God knows how, but hell! I didn't give a damn! All that mattered was that we were together and that we were satisfied. And hell yes! We were! As the whole thing was over, I was still lying on top of him. Both of us were panting and breathing hard. Or bodies were covered in sweat and we were totally exhausted. But regardless of that, I had never felt this good in my entire life.  
And seriously, I doubted he had either. Jarod was still inside of me and tiredly I kissed him. He responded with a weary smile. Slowly, not really wanting to break our connection, I moved away from him. With a low moan, I crept up to him, lying down in his arms. He smiled and pulled me close. He gently let his fingers run through my damp hair. I let out a low moan, snuggling up closer to his warm body. God, this was the best time of my life. I even told him so. He agreed, making me even happier. Not even the thought of knowing that this night we almost certainly created a baby could stop me from smiling. Hell! How could I ask for something more. A baby with Jarod would be so incredible. And it would always remind us of our wonderful time together. I wondered how I would be able to tell my father, but put that thought aside. I would come up with something. And if he wouldn't accept it, screw him and the Centre. Because there is no way I am going to abort this baby. Never! Hell, I would even leave the Centre and my life there to protect the baby and Jarod from them. Maybe this could be a beginning of something new. I really hoped so; Jarod made me realize life is too short to waste being unhappy.  
God, I loved him for finally opening my eyes. Yes! It's true. I love him!

The next day I was as usually at the Centre, sitting at my desk, staring into space. I just couldn't get this feeling that something special happened the night before out of my mind. But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't remember. It was like I had a blackout. God, how is that possible? I desperately tried to recall. But it was hopeless. I gave up and sighed miserably. I guess it was just a sign of exhaustion. I really shouldn't work this much. With a second sigh I got up on my feet and headed for the door. Whatever happened yesterday, it couldn't be that important.  
And if it was, I would probably remember it... sooner or later.

**THE END.**

_Authors note: The reason Miss Parker and Jarod can't remember what they 'did' is because of the drug they were given as they were found by a drug-peddler in the warehouse. Miss Parker did become pregnant, but of course…she has no idea of it. And in this fan fic's sequel (Kind of) 'Scared and Alone' it explains what will happen and how they will, in time find out the truth…_


End file.
